Tsukiakari no Omae
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Após milênios conturbados, Tennohana, Rainha-Deusa de todos os seres, por ser neta direta dos Deuses da criação, realiza reuniões e passa a tomar iniciativas frente aos ataques de youmas que crescem gradativamente, à sombra de um mal pior. Tudo isso, visando ajudar os humanos contra os youmas. Mas, será suficiente? E as consequências de dar tais poderes aos humanos?
1. Legendária Montanha da perdição

**Notas da Autora**

Amesen Nômu (Mil chuvas da densa névoa) é um jovem filho de um rico fazendeiro, parte de seu lar, ávido por conhecimento e de respostas as suas perguntas. Torna-se por isso um andarilho montado em seu fiel corcel negro e melhor amigo, Tsuki, rumo à aventuras também.  
Descobre a existência da legendária Montanha da Perdição, um lugar cuja lenda fala que se alguém conseguir escalar a imensa montanha, encontrará Kami-sama que dará conhecimento e respostas para as suas perguntas.

Ansioso e entusiasmado, Amesen parte rumo ao monte, sem assustar-se com o fato daqueles que a escalaram, nunca mais voltaram.

Mal sabe que seu destino foi selado, conforme o previsto. A sua vida mudará drasticamente e nada mais será como antes...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nota: Esta fanfiction é posterior à fanfiction Deuses ( já publicada e finalizada, sendo usado toda a mitologia e história desta). Esta fanfiction também é anterior à fanfiction Futatsu no Kokoro - Ai to Kokofukusuru sendo esta uma reescrita de Futatsu no Kokoro, com uma história um pouco diferente.

Agora, vamos a leitura de:

Tsukiakari no omae

月明かりの覚え

Lembranças da lua da lua

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

**Capítulo 1 - Legendária Montanha da perdição.**

– O senhor quer mesmo tentar subir a legendária Montanha da perdição? - um agricultor usando um haori surrado em vários graus, com uma enxada na mão, pergunta estarrecido a um jovem montado em um belo cavalo negro.

– Sim. Há mais de dois anos estou em uma jornada de aprimoramento, além de buscar conhecimento. Ouvi rumores sobre esta montanha e sua lenda, de que, se alguém conseguir subir nela encontrará o conhecimento ilimitado e a resposta das suas perguntas. Ao ouvir isso, encontrar e escalar essa montanha misteriosa tornou-se minha obsessão. Também tenho um lado aventureiro e encaro como a maior aventura de minha vida e igualmente perigosa. - o rapaz de não mais de 17 anos responde calmamente, sem tirar os olhos da imensa e temível montanha que se erguia à sua frente.

Pelas roupas invocava ser filho de um rico comerciante ou de um aristocrata. Seu haori estava em bom estado, embora demonstrasse ter sido no passado, magnífico, além de vestir uma hakama alva e um haori 3/4 negro com um montsuki ligeiramente apagado e uma espada na cintura.

Na sela de seu cavalo, atrás, jazia uma espécie de manta, além de pergaminhos e sacolas de pano, observando tratar-se de um andarilho.

– Vejo que o senhor é um jovem abastado, no mínimo. Não é preciso expor-se a este perigo todo em busca de conhecimento e aventura.

– De fato, acertaste. Este Amesen é oriundo de um família de posses. Mas, saí de casa em busca do que realmente almejo. Enriquecer nunca foi a minha meta. Busco a riqueza do conhecimento do que a material e isso tornou-me a "ovelha negra" da família, digamos assim. - nisso, sorriu de forma irônica, pois, as lembranças não mais lhe afligiam por estar em paz consigo mesmo.

Seu pai era dono de vários acres de terra, logo, um fazendeiro rico e poderoso com muitos servos atendendo suas ordens, sendo obsessivo com a riqueza, status e poder, sempre em busca de novas riquezas, mesmo se tivesse que toma-las sem quaisquer escrúpulos.

Sua mãe era uma aficionada pela beleza e luxo, afinal, era muito bela, porém alguém totalmente fútil que passava o dia inteiro se queixando de uma unha quebrada.

Seu irmão mais velho fora influenciado pelo dinheiro e poder. Por isso, agia como o pai deles, sempre em busca de enriquecer-se ainda mais, não importando os meios, passando a priorizar somente aquilo que o genitor deles considerava importante. Dinheiro e poder.

Ele, desde jovem nunca se interessou por isso e passava o dia inteiro lendo e treinando em um doujo em busca do equilíbrio, paz e conhecimento, usando sua inteligência aguçada não para a busca de poder e riqueza, e sim, na de respostas para suas perguntas além de conhecimento. Sempre queria saber mais do que aquilo que lhe explicavam e vivia "cheio" de perguntas incessantes que fomentavam sua sede de conhecimento.

Com o tempo, passou a ser visto como a "ovelha negra" da família, acabando por provocar com isto discussões ferrenhas em casa, castigos, por não seguir os genes do comércio, começando a faturar como o seu irmão mais velho em um negócio próprio.

Após muitas explosões de ira e punições físicas, ele saiu de casa logo que completou 16 anos e podia se proteger sozinho de assaltantes. Pegou seu corcel e galopou para longe de casa sem olhar para trás, porque a situação se tornou insustentável e ele queria paz.

Claro, foi deserdado sumariamente do meio familiar no instante que falou de seus planos, provocando um desmaio em sua mãe que murmurava onde havia errado em sua educação e ira de seu genitor.

Seu irmão só o fulminou com o olhar e depois, lhe dirigiu um olhar assustadoramente frio, assim como o seu pai, enquanto sua genitora, se recuperando, o olhou alarmada e visivelmente consternada para depois se dedicar a debulhar lágrimas após ouvir a imprecação de seu marido, seguido do ato de deserda-lo do seio da família.

Claro, se deprimiu muitas vezes de saudades de seu lar, de sua família, afinal, tinha uma alma mais gentil e amável do que os demais. Sempre falavam que ele tinha um coração de ouro e muitos perguntavam se ele não fora adotado, por ser tão diferente do resto da família.

Com os dias, começou a encarar a sua jornada como uma tão aguardada aventura, além da busca de suas indagações, o que ajudou-o a se reerguer e prosseguir em sua jornada pessoal que recebeu uma nova chama de entusiasmo, ao ouvir sobre a montanha ao parar em uma taberna há uns trinta dias atrás.

– Mesmo assim... Acho que é arriscar-se demais. Ninguém nunca voltou da montanha nesses séculos todos. Arriscaria a dizer milênios. Muitos foram em busca de conhecimento e alguns de glória... Nunca mais foram vistos... Nem o cadáver deles. Essa névoa que circunda a montanha é suspeita demais. Nunca enfraquece... Parece algo místico. O senhor acredita? - o agricultor humilde indaga, enquanto seca o suor que brotava de sua testa, erguendo levemente seu chapéu grande e maltrapilho.

– Por tudo que me disse, é provável que seja o próprio Kami-sama que a criou. Sabe, tenho a mente aberta e não busco estreita-la... Pelo narrado, pode ser uma montanha, de fato, mística. Não é algo tão absurdo assim.

– Confesso que também acho isso, sabe? Mas, temo ser mal interpretado se falar algo assim. Muitas vezes, temos que guardar para nós mesmos nossas opiniões para evitar problemas.

– Falaste uma verdade... Bem, estou indo a montanha. Tenha um bom trabalho e desejo prosperidade em seu campo. - ele fala sorridente, enquanto pegava as rédeas para fazer o seu cavalo partir.

– Muito obrigado. O senhor é muito gentil e educado apesar do status. Desejo boa sorte e que Kami-sama lhe proteja em sua jornada. - se despede ainda preocupado e após alguns minutos, torna a arar o seu campo.

Então, apeando seu cavalo, o jovem faz ele cavalgar pela trilha que levava a temível montanha e não negava que seu sangue fervia frente a aventura que teria, além do conhecimento. Sentia que se conseguisse escalar, encontraria as respostas das perguntas que martelavam a sua mente sem trégua. Não queria incompletas, como as tinha. Queria-as completa. Toda a verdade, não importando qual fosse.

Sempre estava atento a eventuais ataques de feras, além de bandidos, embora sentisse de uma maneira profunda, fora ataques esporádicos de youmas, que o forçavam a galopar com tudo para longe dali.

Despertando de seus pensamentos, vê uma bifurcação logo á frente.

Uma delas seguia em linha reta até a montanha e a outra dava uma volta considerável antes de chegar aos pés do cume.

Porém, em volta do caminho desta havia árvores exóticas, assim como flores diferentes que fizeram o jovem ficar embasbacado.

Movido pela curiosidade e desejo de descoberta, tomou o caminho mais longo, aproveitando para fazer anotações do que via e suas prováveis ideias ou deduções.

Pegou um pequeno pergaminho molhando seu pincel com tinta preso em um pequeno tubo de bambu, passando a desenhar e escrever conforme fazia o cavalo andar lentamente, mostrando sua maestria de cavaleiro.

Estava tão entretido que não notou um buraco profundo que surgira silenciosamente no caminho mais curto e que engolfava toda a trilha. Não sabia que ali já começara as provações para ser digno de treinar, recebendo diversos conhecimentos, não com Kami-sama e sim, com a Joou-Megami ( 女王女神 – Rainha Deusa), Tennohana do Zoku HikariTenkai no Eichiteki ( 族光天国の叡知滴 – Clã Luz do Céu das Gotas de Sabedoria), descendente direta dos Deuses da criação, cujas terras e glorioso domínio é situado no Tenkai, mais precisamente no Oukoku Kamikaze no Yoake ( 王国 神風の夜明け – Reino Alvorada do Amanhecer do Vento Divino), além de que, será o primeiro humano a pisar no Tenkai desde a sua criação.

Ao terminar o trecho da densa floresta peculiar a sua volta, ele faz o cavalo galopar após avistar a trilha que subia a montanha, notando ao chegar a existência de um precipício tortuoso, cuja distância seria impossível saltar com o cavalo.

Ao olhar para os lados, sem deixar o desânimo domina-lo, vê uma ponte e quando trota até ela, nota que está em situação deplorável, embora aguentasse um galope rápido do cavalo antes de cair, após a sua análise inicial.

Teria que, de fato, atravessa-la rapidamente.

Subindo no cavalo, preparava-se para faze-lo galopar o mais rápido que conseguisse, quando um balido chama sua atenção e passar a olhar para os lados.

No seu lado esquerdo, logo a frente, ele vê uma corça e seu filhote lutando contra as pedras para não cair no precipício. A fêmea está prenha, pelo que ele nota no ventre.

A ponte está a sua frente e a cerva logo atrás. Ele tem que tomar uma decisão. Sacrificar a fêmea e o filhote, prosseguindo em sua jornada rumo ao conhecimento, ou salvar os animais e arriscar a perder a ponte que não aguentaria muito tempo.

Após alguns minutos, sente que o certo é ajudar os pobres animais. Se os deixasse cair, sua mente não daria trégua. Sofreria um remorso imenso pelo resto de sua vida. Seu caráter e coração não permitiria um sacrifício deles, pois mesmo sendo animais, a vida deles era tão importante quanto de um humano ao seu ver.

Então, ele faz o cavalo mudar de direção e dá meio galope até perto do precipício de pedras soltas.

Ao se aproximar, a manada foge dali, apavorada, enquanto ele busca algo em volta que possa usar como corda. Admirado, encontra rapidamente espécies de cipós bem grossos caídos ali perto e outros soltos pendurados em árvores.

Embora fosse estranho, não tinha tempo para divagações. Precisava agir rapidamente e logo pensa em como ajudar a puxar os animais.

Seu cavalo podia fazer isso, mas, a sela correria o risco de arrebentar com o peso. Por isso, precisava minimizar a tração que seria feita no cipó e na sela.

Ao olhar uma árvore com um tronco grosso a sua frente, teve uma ideia ao se lembrar de um dos vários experimentos que fez quando criança e que ninguém levava a sério, principalmente a sua família.

Prende um cipó em uma árvore e amarra em sua cintura, para evitar dele cair no precipício quando fosse amarrar os cervos e depois passa os outros cipós por trás da árvore e amarra uma ponta na sela de seu corcel, enquanto mantinha as rédeas dele presas em um galho para evitar dele se assustar e correr.

Descendo com cuidado, consegue amarrar o cipó atrás das patas dianteiras da cerva e do filhote, contornando seu peitoral pelo lado. Sobe em seguida com o auxílio da corda em sua cintura e rapidamente se posiciona na frente do cavalo.

Pega as rédeas e o faz puxar, orando para que a sela não arrebentasse, ao menos naquele instante, mesmo ele fazendo de tudo para diminuir a tensão e peso que faria tração.

Após minutos angustiantes, ele consegue ter êxito e prende as rédeas do cavalo no galho e o animal passa a conter a cerva que se debatia para libertar-se dos cipós, tentando correr, sendo impedida pelo cavalo que mantinha-se firme.

Com cuidado, ele pega sua espada e corda os cipós em um golpe, liberando mãe e filhote que correm rumo a manada que os aguardava mais a frente, receosos com o jovem.

Ele suspira feliz ao ver que consegui salva-los, para depois ouvir um barulho e notar que sua sela caíra do cavalo pelas tiras estarem gastas pelo trabalho de puxar os animais.

Mesmo chateado, não culpou os animais e agradeceu a Kami-sama que a sela não estourou durante o resgate e com esse pensamento, pegou o manto desta e jogou em cima do lombo do cavalo, enquanto subia. Conseguia montar sem sela, embora confessava que era mais confortável com ela.

Então, vê mais a frente a ponte ruir e cair, despedaçando-se. Ficou novamente irritado, mas não culpou os animais. Apenas ficou aborrecido momentaneamente, o que era lógico. Mas, não desistiria. Continuaria prosseguindo em busca de uma nova passagem pelo precipício.

Então, faz o animal galopar para buscar uma forma de atravessar a montanha e não vê uma jovem que surgia em um piscar de olhos ao lado da cerva e do filhote, fazendo ambos sumirem, assim como a manada, já que não passavam de ilusões bem realistas.

Ela admirou-se dele passar espetacularmente nas duas primeiras provas e considerou-o promissor. Afinal, a maioria esmagadora caiu na primeira prova e na segunda, foram os demais. Eles sacrificaram os que necessitavam de ajuda em busca de glória e conhecimento. Por isso, não chegaram até a outra ponta, por mais rápido que corressem.

Havia colocado animais de propósito, pois poucos tinham consideração por eles. Se fossem humanos, seria mais fácil eles irem ajudar.

Ela some novamente, decidida a acompanhar os passos do jovem humano rumo ao cume, enquanto secretamente torcia para que ele conseguisse.

Afinal, o mundo precisava rapidamente do doujutsu Rinnegan, que pertencia ao Zoku HikariTenkai no Eichiteki e que seria dado aquele que passasse nas provações, além de conhecimento e certos poderes.

Os outros olhos especiais, os chamados "olhos do luar", o Byakuugan, seria dado aos humanos de outra forma e somente a um grupo seleto. O clã possuía os dois olhos mais poderosos de todos. Principalmente o Rinnegan.

Os fuuinjutsus que o clã Zoku HikariTenkai no Eichiteki dominavam, havia sido passado a um grupo de humanos, junto com o Kekkei genkai de correntes que podiam imobilizar youmas, além de uma longa vitalidade e imenso reservatório de chakra.

A Joou-Megami Tennohana já havia encontrado um grupo de humanos, crianças orfãs e as criou, dando este Kekkei genkai, vitalidade e chakra imenso a eles, fundando o clã Uzumaki, segundo foi nomeado por ela e que residiam em uma vila altamente fortificada, um tanto afastada dos demais humanos, localizada na recém-fundada Uzushiogakure no Sato.

Sentia pena deles, pois em breve as memórias sobre Tennohana, os tenshis, tenkai, assim como outras memórias seriam lacradas pela rainha deusa, assim como os indícios destes. Manipularia as suas memórias.

Afinal, tal conhecimento não podia ser passada aos humanos, pois poderia trazer consequências ruins, além de que, surgia vilas não muito longe da Uzushiogakure e além disso, aumentara o número de andarilhos.

Antes que se espalhasse, era melhor apagar as recordações e vestígios. Era altamente necessário e ela já estava providenciando isso. O clã viveria juntamente com os demais humanos, enquanto os fuuinjutsus, kekkei genkai, vitalidade e chakra seriam passados as gerações futuras.

Quanto ao mokuton, que era pertencente a um outro clã que seria dado em forma de benção a poucos humanos, o clã Zoku HikariTenkai no Eichiteki daria o elemento de selamento, conforme foi acordado, pois vira no futuro a necessidade dessa caracteristíca e que fora explicado na última reunião que definiria os jutsus, doujutsus e kekkei genkais que seriam passados aos humanos.

Afinal, a madeira tirava a vida da terra. Portanto, por essa capacidade, é a ideal para receber a propriedade de selamento, coibindo a manifestação do chakra dos youmas, cujo número deles eram diminuídos graças aos caçadores de youmas, que eram um grupo de tenshis e tennins responsáveis pelo extermínio de youmas.

Quando um humano ou vários os viam, eles manipulavam a memória através de um item dado pelo clã Zoku HikariTenkai no Eichiteki para auxilia-los na tarefa.

Porém, a quantidade de youmas aumentara e se tornava necessários os humanos terem condições de enfrenta-los e ajuda, caso necessário.

Por isso, na mesma reunião, ficou decidido sobre invocações de animais para auxilia-los e para isso, foi selecionado os animais inteligentes que viviam no mundo humano e que aceitaram as ordens de Susano no Mikoto-sama, Deusa da criação, filha da Deusa mãe, Amaterasu Oumikami e Deus-pai Tsukiomi no Mikoto.

Mais a frente, o jovem humano se depara com uma trilha íngreme e escapada que surgia cruzando o precipício. Não era larga e precisava ser cauteloso. Seu cavalo não podia se assustar e portanto, começou a guia-lo calmamente, enquanto murmurava palavras calmas ao animal para faze-lo sentir-se seguro.

Eles conseguem passar e nisso, ao olhar mais atentamente, vê uma encosta muito íngreme com pedras pontiagudas.

Pega em sua mala pedaços de couro, vendo que só tem dois pedaços. Olha para os seus pés e os do cavalo, notando que não podia deixa-lo ali, afinal, se ele se assustasse, poderia cair no precipício.

Por isso, precisava afasta-lo dali e sabia que as pedras podiam furar o casco dele, atravessando e se alojando em sua carne.

Ouvira relatos de cavaleiros que se queixavam dos cavalos terem pedras fincadas em suas patas, trazendo sérias consequências.

Após meditar, ele rasga com uma espécie de adaga, o pedaço de couro em quatro pedaços e com tiras de cordas, prende abaixo dos cascos do animal, evitando assim que pedras entrem, enquanto ele usa o vestígio, que não é muito nos pés, sabendo que não o protegeria bem.

Puxa o animal pelas rédeas, pois se montasse corria o risco de ambos caírem e conforme subiam, ele sente as pedras cortando o seu pé e suplanta gritos de dor, controlando-se através das meditações que aprendera no doujo, desviando a maior parte da dor lacerante. Mesmo assim, não desanima e continua subindo determinado.

Consegue amortecer um pouco a dor, pelo menos, até chegar em cima da subida e conseguindo, prende as rédeas do cavalo em um galho longe da descida, enquanto sentava numa pedra, gemendo de dor ao tirar as lascas de pedra, enquanto providenciava água de seu cantil para lavar as feridas, além de depois rasgar alguns pedaços de pano para improvisar curativos, já tendo separado um unguento que ele próprio fez de ervas medicinais.

A mesma jovem de antes sorria frente a preocupação dele para com o seu cavalo, enquanto admirava-se pela determinação dele, que não diminuiu em nenhum momento durante a subida sofredora.

Ele tinha vínculos fortes com o animal. Uma longa amizade desde que era jovem e isso a deixou feliz, além de notar o quanto a determinação frente as adversidades na vida eram forte.

Era um humano, de fato, diferente dos demais. Arriscaria a dizer que era um diamante bruto que lapidado seria formidável.

Antes que o rapaz pegasse o cantil, mancando, escuta um mugido.

Olha para trás, surpreso e vê um imenso riacho águas calmas, tendo em cima desta uma ponte estreita que era impossível passar a cavalo. Somente um humano conseguiria e isso andando de lado.

Então, pula a sua frente um imenso touro roxeado de chifres lustrosos e pontiagudos, que brilha e em seguida, em meio a luz forte, ressurge com uma aparência humana um pouco maior do que ele, conservando os chifres, além de aparecer segurando um grosso bastão na mão esquerda.

O jovem está atônito, não acreditando no que está vendo por parecer surreal demais. Belisca o seu braço pensando estar sonhando, mas, sente que não era sonho. Era real por mais insano que parecesse.

Então, o touro fala com um riso irônico:

– Não buscais conhecimento? Precisais ter uma mente aberta e como sabe, essa montanha foi criada pelo honorável Kami-sama - ele mente, pois não podia contar dos Deuses aos humanos - Dar aos animais formas humanas é muito simples. Somente passarás por essa ponte estreita se este Gyuuki pedir rendição. É permitido matar-me, caso não haja rendição. Lutaremos com bastão e o melhor vencerá.

Ele se recorda dele definindo-se como alguém que sempre busca manter a mente aberta, nunca a estreitando. Pensava consigo mesmo, que precisava começar a praticar aquilo que pregava e por isso, se refaz do espanto e fala, agora indignado, enquanto segurava o bastão imponente ao seu lado fincado ao chão, que surgira do nada o surpreendo novamente:

– Estou com os meus pés feridos. Como poderei lutar em igualdade, já que meu adversário também é maior e mais forte do que este Amesen?

– Achas que Kami-sama seria injusto em deixa-lo ferido e diminuir as as chances de lutar com isto? - pergunta em um tom de impaciência.

O jovem pisca e então olha para os seus pés, notando que eles foram curados em um piscar de olhos. Não percebeu quando os ferimentos foram cicatrizados e depois, olha para o touro, falando:

– As feridas cicatrizaram, mas, a diferença de força e tamanho persiste e é demasiada.

– Hunf! Os humanos devem vencer as provações da vida por si mesmos. Kami-sama pode auxilia-los, mas, somente isso. É preciso haver o seu próprio esforço e determinação frente as eventuais adversidades em suas vidas efêmeras.

– Concordo, mas... por mais que observe, esse bastão é igual ao seu e deve ser bem pesado. - fala enquanto olhava a arma que surgiu fincada ao seu lado.

– Novamente julgas Kami-sama injusto? Erga o bastão e verás.

Então, ele pega o bastão, esperando senti-lo pesado. Porém, era leve. Leve como uma pluma, embora tivesse uma resistência formidável. Ficou maravilhado, enquanto fazia movimentos ágeis com ele, colocando sua espada fincada ao seu lado, decidido a usar as mesmas armas do oponente. Utilizar a espada seria injustiça.

– É incrível... Tão leve e resistente.

– Saibas. Esta arma terá a mesma pressão do ataque da arma deste Gyuuki, além de ser identifica a que carrego em todos os sentidos. Portanto, mesmo se fores fraco, a força do golpe com ela será igual a minha. O que irá ser determinado aqui é o raciocínio rápido e a lógica inabalável. Devo adverti-lo que um humano não sobrevive se receber um golpe da minha arma. Portanto, tenha o devido cuidado de não ser esmagado durante a luta.

– Desejo pedir-te um favor antes de lutarmos, caso perca. Claro, lutarei com todas as forças, mas, quero preparar-me para o pior. Concederia um pedido de seu oponente? - ele pergunta, receoso.

O touro inclina a cabeça e depois fala, consentindo com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo:

– Claro. Percebo que és diferente da maioria dos humanos... Pois bem, qual o desejo?

– Poderias levar o meu corcel, Tsuki a área logo abaixo do cume e soltar as rédeas? Não quero que ele morra aqui e como é grande e forte, não será difícil conduzi-lo. - pergunta ansioso - Tsuki foi meu único amigo desde que este Amesen era criança. Eu o trouxe para cá e não desejo que pague pela minha fome de conhecimento.

O touro-humano o observa longamente, enquanto processava o pedido inesperado. Nunca esperou que alguém estaria mais preocupado com um animal do que consigo mesmo.

Um sorriso curva a face deste, após inclinar-se sobre o pedido surpreendente:

– Sim. Ficais tranquilo. O levarei até embaixo da montanha e o soltarei.

– Arigatou - nisso, ele gira o bastão nos dedos a sua frente, passando de uma mão para a outra, enquanto estica a perna direita para a frente e a esquerda para trás, inclinando o corpo e segurando com as duas mãos a arma, parando o giro.

– Antes de tudo, qual o seu nome completo? É importante saber o nome do adversário.

– Amesen Nômu ( Mil chuvas da densa névoa).

Gyuuki faz a mesma posição de Amsen e ambos ficam se entreolhando por alguns minutos, até que uma folha cai de uma árvore no local e o som de bastões se chocando passa a ecoar pelo vale.

Amesen segurando o bastão com as duas mãos, impulsionava para frente em posição vertical, enquanto Gyuuki inclinava o bastão em 75 graus, bloqueando o ataque do jovem que continuava atacando, agora girando sobre si para movimentar o bastão na horizontal, usando a força da rotação em seu eixo como acréscimo.

Porém, Gyuuki posicionara seu bastão no sentido vertical em 90 graus bloqueando este ataque e o jovem gira novamente para acerta-lo com o bastão agora em 180 graus na vertical.

Porém, Gyuuki posiciona seu bastão no sentido horizontal novamente, evitando o ataque e então parte para o contra-ataque com o bastão deitado com a ponta na direção de Amesen, começando a tentar estoca-lo.

O jovem consegue bloquear com o canto de sua arma lisa, fazendo os contra-ataques, os dois iniciais dele, escorregarem pela superfície, fazendo-os se chocarem contra a terra.

No segundo ataque, em vez de erguer o bastão, ele gira em sentido horário na posição horizontal 180 graus, visando as pernas do jovem que percebendo salta para cima flexionando as duas pernas, tornando a pousar os pés no chão, enquanto ainda atacando, Gyuuki gira o bastão na posição vertical e torna a atacar descendo em direção ao jovem que dá um salto mortal para trás, desviando, enquanto começava a se esquivar dos ataques consecutivos.

O próximo movimento é executado ainda com o bastão abaixo da cintura de Gyuuki, que gira no sentido horizontal e a força do golpe faz o bastão de Amesen se soltar das mãos humanas, caindo na grama fofa, enquanto o jovem se jogava no chão, rolando para o lado, deitado.

Em seguida, o touro tenta acerta-lo com o bastão no sentido vertical e acaba somente chocando a ponta da arma na grama rala.

Enquanto Gyuuki continuava tentando acerta-lo, consecutivamente, o jovem continuava rolando para o lado, deitado, continuamente de propósito até uma parte onde havia uma grossa camada de terra fofa.

E como esperado, ao bater com toda a sua força no local de terra fofa sem grama, acaba abrindo somente um buraco no chão, enquanto uma densa nuvem de poeira ergue-se no ar, não deixando-o ver Amesen.

Gyuuki tenta enxerga-lo e até sentir o cheiro, porém, o ar carregado de poeira torna tal tarefa impossível, enquanto é acometido com uma sucessão de espirros.

Aproveitando esse momento com um pano cobrindo seu nariz e boca, Nômu passa pelo touro e rolando no chão pega o seu bastão, colocando em execução a segunda parte de seu engenhoso plano, percebendo que como esperado, seu inimigo percebeu seu movimento pela audição e instintivamente se virou com o bastão em punho, já conseguindo ver o jovem parcialmente pela poeira que começava a querer assentar.

Quando já estava de pé, limitava-se a dar saltos mortais para trás, quando o touro-humano tentava acerta-lo com o bastão em vertical, com o jovem arqueando a coluna para trás nesses momentos, assim como, quando Gyuuki girava o bastão na horizontal, ele saltava para cima quando este tentava acertar os seus pés.

Amesen controlava enquanto desviava dos ataques, a distância que percorria, até que chegou num ponto onde queria e então, joga a poeira com um movimento amplo de um saco de tecido amarrado na ponta do bastão em seu último salto mortal para trás.

Não nos olhos do touro, pois, não era covarde e sim na frente dele, obstruindo a visão á frente quando Gyuuki descia o bastão em vertical na frente dele que oculta-se na nuvem de poeira, enquanto apoiava o seu bastão no chão, impulsionando o corpo para cima e apoiando suas mãos nos ombros do homem-touro para apoiar-se e dar uma pirueta para trás deste, conseguindo salta-lo, enquanto girava o seu bastão nas mãos para começar a usa-lo na forma de estocadas certeiras em certas áreas de Gyuuki, que ainda estava virando o corpo na direção dele, se recuperando do movimento surpresa.

Porém, não consegue a tempo e recebe uma estocada dolorosa na altura do rim, atrás do corpo e no outro lado também, acertando os dois rins, além de mais duas estocadas poderosas atrás do joelho, fazendo-o curvar para frente, enquanto seu corpo cedia ao chão, recebendo um outro na altura das costelas do lado direito, enquanto o jovem girava o corpo no sentido horário, continuando com o rodopio, acertando-o agora no outro lado, para depois dar uma estocada derradeira na coluna de Gyuuki, na altura da coluna lombar que era a parte da coluna que vivia sobre a maior tensão e mais precisamente acima da parte contuberante da espinha, atingindo o osso em cheio.

Nisso, o homem-touro é impulsionado para a frente e caí no riacho enquanto mugia de dor.

Então, Amsen vê que o outrora rio calmo, acaba se transforma rapidamente em uma correnteza quando um monte de rochas despencou logo a frente, no vão das duas paredes de pedra por onde o riacho desembocava, provocando com isso um médio tsunami, porém sendo o suficiente para tragar Gyuuki que estava ferido, pois ele acertara nos lugares onde a musculatura não era tão densa, pois o analisou atentamente durante a luta, enquanto definia o seu plano para derrota-lo.

Olhando pelos lados, enquanto corria á margem, seguindo o touro que tentava manter-se na superfície, ele procurava algo para usar de corda, quando avista mais cipós como antes, enrolados em uma árvore.

Ele estava preocupado, além de sentir remorso, pois só pretendia faze-lo cair na margem e conseguir talvez uma rendição. Não imaginava que de repente, aconteceria um desabamento de terra e rochas no vão onde passava o riacho, provocando um considerável tsuname, fazendo Gyuuki ser arrastado a vários metros.

Utilizando a sua espada corta-os e então, corre ainda mais rápido, amarrando uma ponta em uma árvore grossa á margem do lago e em seguida atirando a outra ponta que continha um nó na extremidade feita por ele para Gyuuki, gritando:

– Pegue o cipó! Rápido!

Gyuuki pega o cipó e segura fortemente, conseguindo com isso manter sua cabeça um pouco elevada da água, embora ele se contorcesse de dor.

Amesen vai até Tsuki e faz o animal galopar até onde estava a corda que mantinha o touro preso e então, pegando o outro cipó, improvisa uma espécie de peitoral, envolvendo as cordas em seu manto e montsuki para forrar e evitar dos cipós rústicos machucarem a pele do cavalo.

Então, joga a corda até Gyuuki:

– Pegue essa outra corda! Eu e Tsuki iremos puxa-lo!

Ele grita, sabendo que a dor no tórax e coluna tornava impossível de Gyuuki ir até a margem por si só guiando-se pela corda. Era preciso que o puxassem.

Com dificuldade, consegue agarrar a parte de corda e de imediato, Tsuki começa a anda para trás com a pressão forte da correnteza que arrastava Gyuuki sem trégua.

Pegando firmemente as suas rédeas, Amesen puxa o cavalo, que começa a fazer força, puxando gradativamente Gyuuki para a margem.

– Desculpe Tsuki... Novamente o faço fazer tração. - ele fala cabisbaixo em um tom carinhoso ao animal, que apenas relincha baixinho como se compreendesse e o perdoasse.

Após alguns minutos, consegue resgata-lo que se arrasta até a sombra de um tronco, respirando com dificuldade pela dor e cansaço.

O jovem tira de dentro da mala que trazia nas costas do animal presa a algumas tiras, um recipiente pequeno de bambu, além de uma espécie de pote de madeira. Abre a tampa enquanto caminha até Gyuuki, que olhava para as águas que tornaram a ficar novamente calmas, enquanto pensava.

– É um empasto de ervas medicinais que criei. Vai ajuda-lo com a dor, juntamente com essa infusão de ervas. Tome.

Amesen estende ao boi que olhando longamente para ele com um olhar pensativo, pega e usa o que ele trouxe, devolvendo o recipiente, enquanto suspira, falando:

– Eu me rendo... - e então, após alguns minutos arqueia o cenho e pergunta - Por que me salvaste? E por que me ofertaste essas medicações?

– Simples - e Amsen sorri - Nunca quis mata-lo e precisava lidar com a sua força. Em matéria de força bruta, não me comparava a você, mesmo com a arma ajudando, além do fator resistência ser muito forte em você. Por causa disso, desde o início se tornou uma luta de pura estratégia. Queria que se rendesse e por isso tracei um plano em três fases. Primeiro, faze-lo erguer a poeira para que eu conseguisse pegar a minha arma de volta e faze-lo ficar desnorteado quanto a nossa posição em relação ao lago. Segundo, foi faze-lo ficar irritado e com isso, atacaria ainda mais agressivamente e sem muito cuidado. A terceira fase era acerta-lo em pontos que não tinha muita musculatura conforme analisei durante a luta, com os movimentos musculares e com isso, ficaria fraco ao cair no riacho. O tiraria depois da água, já que havia ficado incapacitado para sair sozinho.

– Me salvaria depois sem pedir nada? - Gyuuki perguntava, embasbacado, enquanto analisava o jovem a sua frente.

– Tive o pressentimento que como tem seu orgulho nunca falaria. Seria perda de tempo. Porém, tive o pressentimento que quando o tirasse da água, salvando-o, por causa de sua honra, teria que dar algo em troca e que seria sua rendição, sendo esta uma maneira de não ferir tanto o seu orgulho, já que ficaria em débito comigo por eu ter salvado a sua vida. Eu sentia isso. Sabe, desde criança sempre tive esses pressentimentos... Claro, não contava a ninguém com medo de ser taxado de louco. Meus pressentimentos nunca falharam em minha vida.

– Entendo... - nisso ele sorri - De fato, acertou. Nunca aceitaria rendição se me pedisse, mas, salvando a minha vida, ficaria em dívida com você e minha honra me obrigaria a pedir redenção. Você é diferente, mesmo. Seria mais fácil ter me matado. Nunca imaginaria que encontraria alguém assim. Bem...

Nisso, se levanta com dificuldade e fala, com um sorriso nos cantos dos lábios, ocultando a surpresa do raciocínio rápido deste:

– Agora pode atravessar.

– Mas, vi a ponte ser coberta pelas ondas grandes e testemunhei a ferocidade delas, não acredito que tenha sobrevivido intacta a tudo isso - ele fala arqueando o cenho, olhando para o touro que suspira exasperado:

– Seu pé, completamente retalhado das pedras curou-se em um piscar de olhos. Acha que Kami-sama seria injusto, criando uma ponte fraca ou até mesmo, deixando a ponte ser destruída para que o vencedor ficasse impossibilitado de atravessa-la? Aqui nesta montanha, precisarás abrir a sua mente, expandi-la para além dos limites deste mundo.

Piscando, Amesen olha a ponte e vê que ela está inteira, sem nenhum dano.

Então, virando para ele, pergunta:

– Já está melhor?

– Sim... Suas infusões são incríveis.

– Obrigado... Posso pedi-lhe um favor? - ele pergunta para Gyuuki que arqueia o cenho.

– Claro. Se puder cumprir. O que seria?

– Poderia cuidar de Tsuki?

Gyuuki olha para o cavalo sem o peitoral, pastando tranquilamente em cima de um punhado de capins perto da parede de terra.

– Cuidarei dele. Pode ter certeza.

– Obrigado.

Caminhando até o cavalo, pega seu montsuki e capa, enquanto vai até o cavalo e acarinha o focinho deste que relincha baixo, enquanto torna a afundar a cabeça na relva.

O jovem pega sua espada e apoia o bastão em um árvore, quando ouve Gyuuki:

– Perto da ponte, há uma espécie de corda que dá para amarrar o bastão em suas costas. Pegues o seu bastão e leve. Nunca se sabe o que pode encontrar mais a frente. Afinal, não é a montanha da perdição á toa.

– Vou pegar sim. Obrigado.

Munido com o bastão e sua espada, ele atravessa cautelosamente a ponte estreita rumo a outra margem e ao chegar nela, acena de costas para Gyuuki, enquanto segue por uma outra trilha que subia a montanha.

– Boa sorte Amesen. - após alguns minutos, cerra os olhos e sorri, falando sem olhar para o lado - No final ele me salvou passando no teste, Hikari-sama.

A mesma jovem de antes surge andando rente a margem, sendo seguida na água por duas espécies de golfinhos.

– Por precaução pedi ajuda, embora acreditasse que no final Nômu faria isso. Imagino que deves ter ficado muito irritado de ter deixado derrota-lo... Nunca se aproximaria da margem, afinal, vives nessa região há séculos, conhecendo tudo como a palma de sua mão, até localizando a ponte de olhos fechados, além da experiência secular de combate. Afinal, és um sensei na arte do bastão.

– Verdade. Não nego que fiquei irritado. Mas, foi a orientação dada por Tennohana-sama e sou um servo fiel, mesmo tido nascido e sendo da Dimensão Animaten, criada pela honoravél filha direta dos Deuses da criação, a Deusa Susano no Mikoto, avó de Tennohana-sama. Sei o quanto é necessário um humano ter o Rinnegan. Acredito nas visões proféticas de Tennohana-sama... Esse jovem poderá se tornar um usuário do rinnegan, quando for dado essa benção divina ao mesmo.

– Tennohana-sama sabe as consequências que terá ao dar esse poder aos humanos, assim como os outros. Mas não tem escolha e como sou a guardiã dessa montanha, é minha missão aplicar pequenos testes, além de zelar pelos que vivem aqui, temporariamente. Também, assim como tu e os demais, espero ansiosamente poder voltar ao meu verdadeiro lar - dispensa os golfinhos que saem dali, acenando com a cauda, enquanto ela olha para o horizonte com um olhar saudoso.

– Espero que ele seja aquele previsto há séculos atrás... Este Gyuuki só fica entristecido das visões estarem sendo cumpridas... Pois, a pequena Deusa-princesa sofrerá... - e o homem- touro olha tristemente para o chão, atirando uma pedra no lago, provocando ondulações nela.

– Sinto pena da pequena Megami-Oujo (女神王女 - Princesa Deusa) Amaterasu Oumikami. O futuro não irá lhe sorri, de fato. - Hikari fala pesarosamente, sentando no lado de Gyuuki com um olhar aogra pensativo para a superfície cristalina da água.

– Não podemos fazer nada... Pobre criança. - o touro fala, enquanto inclina a cabeça para trás, passando a olhar as folhas enquanto uma leve brisa soprava naquele local.


	2. Encontro do destino

**Notas da Autora**

O jovem Amesen, futuro Rikudou Sennin continua avançando pela montanha legendária, enfrentando sem saber diversas provações, em busca de conhecimento e sabedoria...

O que o aguarda no final de seus testes?

Antes de lerem, devem estranhar o uso da linguagem formal e culta. Mas, antigamente no mundo, os mais abastados, superiores ou nobres, usavam essa linguagem culta.

No Japão, mesmo atualmente, raramente eles usam Anata (você). Este uso é reservado para quem tem amizade ou intimidade. Mesmo assim, é utilizado raramente. O normal é usar o nome da pessoa, algo que soa estranho para nós que usamos você e vocês.

Assim como é estranho, o uso de conjugação verbal nos sujeitos Tu e Vós, que uso nas falas desses tipos de pessoas... Para as que carecem de instrução na fanfiction, usarei a linguagem coloquial, tentando controlar o fato que uso expressões formais demais, onde não é necessário... Me sinto como peça de museu muitas vezes. Rsrsrrsrsrsrsrs

Agora, sem mais delongas, vamos ao capítulo ^ ^ 

**Capítulo 2 - Encontro do destino.**

Após subir uma trilha íngreme, o jovem avista uma imensa caverna escavada na rocha, cujo interior encontrava-se escuro como o breu.

Pega um pedaço de galho caído e improvisa uma tocha, para depois entrar com cuidado, observando a formação de estalactites que pareciam reluzir sobre a luz do fogo.

Porém, um vento misterioso apaga a tocha quando ele já tinha avançado na caverna.

Então, abre um pequeno pergaminho que tira de suas vestes e após fazer alguns selos, surge uma pequena chama que usa para acender novamente a tocha.

Porém, toda a vez que Amesen a ascendia, o estranho vento surgia e apagava, tornando algo infrutífero. Após mais de doze vezes, ele desiste e passa a caminhar pela caverna, usando o bastão para tatear a frente, enquanto fechava os olhos para melhorar os seus outros sentidos, conforme o treinamento que teve.

Após alguns minutos, sente algo passar por ele rente ao chão, como se rastejasse e quando roçou nele, sentiu que era frio e escamoso.

Inicialmente ficou com medo, pois não enxergava nada. Mas, após alguns minutos, recordou-se do treinamento com os olhos vendados que fez e sentou no chão em pose meditativa, após deitar o bastão ao seu lado.

Pegou uma pequena adaga que trazia embaixo de sua roupa, enquanto meditava e se concentrava, prestando atenção nos seus batimentos cardíacos, nos pequenos sons no ambiente a sua volta, como as gotas de água caindo no chão da caverna pelas estalactites, da leve brisa que soprava e depois do pequeno farfalhar rastejante nas pedrinhas miúdas que compõe o chão da caverna.

Ele fica atento, buscando compreender o padrão do rastejamento e com isso, prever quando e onde a provável serpente dará o bote, o que não tarda a acontecer.

Com apenas alguns segundos para reagir, desvia o corpo do bote enquanto sentia o movimento do deslocamento do ar da cabeça do réptil, acertando-o na cabeça com sua adaga, fincando-a no chão, enquanto se afastava para não ser chicoteado pela cauda que se remexia rapidamente na luta para se libertar.

Agilmente pega o bastão e acerta o local da adaga como se martelasse, fazendo com que fincasse a serpente ainda mais rente ao chão, notando que com o tempo, os movimentos paravam, indicando que o animal falecera.

Rapidamente, põe-se a seguir em frente, usando o bastão novamente como vareta para cutucar o chão. Passado meia hora, sem mais problemas, ele sai da caverna e vê a luz novamente.

Respirando aliviado, segue pela trilha sem ver uma cobra alva enrolada em volta do corpo escamoso da mesma, observando-o do alto da caverna, tendo no seu lado a mesma garota de antes.

– Ele derrotou meu clone... incrível...

– Mas ele é persistente... Tive que apagar várias vezes aquela tocha.

– Ele deve ter tido um excelente treinamento antes de vim para cá... Afinal, mesmo que Gyuuki-san tenha facilitado a batalha, ele conseguiu uma boa façanha aguentando bastante tempo os ataques dele.

– Verdade. Mas, falta o penúltimo e derradeiro teste e irei aplicar. Caso passe, só encontrará mais um. Itekimasu, Yori. - nisso, sorrindo, a jovem desaparece em um mini ciclone, deixando uma cobra alva pensativa.

.

.

.

.

.

Após uma hora, Amesen se encontra parado frente a uma bifurcação e enquanto pensava em qual direção seguir, uma bela jovem de traços delicados surge em meio a um redemoinho, flutuando no ar na frente dele que fica estarrecido, pois já pensara ter visto o impossível ao conversar com um touro que podia assumir uma forma humana.

Ao ver um humano flutuando, julgou que de fato, precisava ter a mente aberta.

– Amesen... Sou a guardiã dessa montanha, Okikaze (秋風 - briza do outono). - fala com voz étera.

– Esta montanha tem uma guardiã?! Não sabia.

– Sim. Por todo esse tempo estive observando a ti e o parabenizo por chegar até aqui, foste o único a conseguir desde que esta montanha foi criada há centenas de anos atrás... Muitos falharam e encontraram a morte ao ousarem aceitar o desafio de subir este lugar místico.

– Não foi fácil e sinto-me honrado de saber ser digno de tal façanha. - ele fala sorrindo, admirando-se por sua proeza.

– Como tal merecedor, ofereço-lhe duas escolhas.

– Duas escolhas? - ele arqueia o cenho.

– Na trilha a direita, encontrarás a morte, provavelmente... Por mais que esta ofereça conhecimentos.

– Na trilha a esquerda, garanto a riqueza absoluta. Serás mais rico do que um rei, além de ganhar o direito a ter apenas uma pergunta respondida pelo todo poderoso e honorável Kami-sama. Não minto-lhe e portanto, ofertados os caminhos, decida-se.

Amesen olhou para os dois caminhos e após alguns minutos, sorrindo, disse a guardiã:

– Agradeço-lhe as indicações e já falo-te que seguirei o caminho da direita, pois, apesar do perigo da morte, busco o conhecimento e nada mais. A riqueza por mais que pareça seduzir os humanos, a este Amesen ela não consegue.

– É tua escolha definitiva, ningen (humano)? - ela arqueia o cenho.

– Sim... Agradeço-lhe as indicações, Okikaze-sama. - e curva-se respeitosamente.

– Não o impedirei mais. Escolheste o teu caminho e somente resta-lhe um aviso. Ouviste bem, para não arrependeste depois. Sigais sempre a frente, não desvieis do caminho que tomarás... Tens aqui um conselho valoroso.

– Muito obrigado, Okikaze-sama... Este Amesen sente-se honrado pelo tempo que concedeste a conversar com este humilde humano. - e curva-se novamente com a voz humilde, pois notou a aura de poder que ela exalava, indicando o quanto era poderosa e que não parecia pertencer a este mundo.

– Boa sorte... Irás precisar. - nisso, desaparece em meio a um redemoinho.

Amesen torna a acomodar melhor a bolsa de tecido que trazia suas coisas, pondo-se em seguida no caminho a direita, sem se esquecer do conselho da guardiã.

Após algum tempo, nota que uma estranha neblina gélida toma o local, fazendo-o começar a usar o cajado para tatear a sua frente, até que escuta o barulho de asas.

Tenta olhar através da neblina, mas não consegue ver nada, somente vultos brancos que tornavam-se destacados quando se aproximaram dele, que detectou serem morcegos alvos, centenas, senão, milhares voando em sua direção.

Tira o bastão do chão e começa a girar entre os dedos e em seguida em volta dele, produzindo ondas sonoras que faziam os morcegos avançarem no bastão, além de deixa-los confusos.

Porém, eram muitos e o bastão não conseguia dar conta, mesmo com ele girando em torno de si para evitar os ataques que vinham de todas as direções, enquanto ameaçava se movimentar para os lados.

Então, se lembra do que a guardiã disse e começa a avançar, encontrando dificuldade por causa do número de inimigos alados.

Em um determinado momento, gira o bastão em seu eixo com força, atirando-o brevemente no ar, enquanto fazia selos com a mão, falando:

– Fuuton - Kaze no Tate!

Ele libera o chakra da natureza do vento, criando um campo de chakra de vento em volta dele, rebatendo os morcegos que tentavam avançar, enquanto pegava o bastão que havia girado no ar, antes deste ser arremessado para longe pela força do vento circular em torno de si.

Amarrando o bastão em seu corpo, prepara-se para mais uma sequência de selos, pois precisava avançar.

Após terminar a sequência, exclama:

–Fuuton - Atsugai!

Ele cria um enorme tufão de vento que destrói todos os morcegos a sua frente, enquanto ele avança, virando o corpo para lançar o mesmo jutsu para trás dele, acertando os perseguidores alados, girando em seguida o bastão por cima da sua cabeça para derrubar os que tentavam ataca-lo por cima e pelos lados.

Após alguns minutos, a névoa se dissipa e então nota que passou por um caminho estreito de rocha. Se tivesse ido para os lados, teria caído no imenso precipício que não conseguia ver o fundo.

Notou que como mágica, os morcegos sumiram e deduziu ser uma espécie de teste.

Respirando mais calmamente, enquanto recuperava o fôlego, torna a seguir um caminho íngreme a sua frente, na esperança de ver logo Kami-sama, pois além do conhecimento, desejava perguntar algumas coisas a ele.

A guardiã sorri flutuando no ar, longe da visão dele, contente por Amesen ter passado na ilusão que ela criou com os seus poderes no último e derradeiro teste.

.

.

.

.

.

Após alguns minutos, o jovem chega em uma espécie de planície verdejante com árvores seculares espaçadas e diversos tipos de flores com uma leve brisa soprando naquele local.

Caminhando admirado pela beleza daquele lugar, chega até o centro daquela planície, onde uma espécie de mini ciclone se forma, revelando Okikaze, que sorri gentilmente a ele, para depois falar:

– Fiques orgulhoso, Amesen... Foste o primeiro e último humano a passar pelos testes com louvor, demonstrando todas as qualidades esperadas por Kami-sama... Ou melhor, Megame-sama... Sim, é uma Deusa... Tivermos duas Deusas e estas partiram, mas, sempre nos vigiam e nos guardam, zelando por suas criações... Tivermos um Kami-sama também... Atualmente, de quem receberás a honra e o prêmio, além de explicação de teus futuros deveres, será a descendente direta dos Deuses da Criação, a Joou-Megami ( 女王 女神 - Rainha Deusa) Tennohana-sama, do Zoku HikariTengoku no Eichiteki ( 族光天国の叡知滴 - Clã Luz do Céu das Gotas de Sabedoria)

.

– O quê? Deusas? Não só Deus? Descendente direta? - o jovem Amesen fala com a face em visível confusão pelas informações recebidas, enquanto tentava lutar para manter a mente aberta segundo o conselho de Gyuuki.

– És o que entendeste, jovem Amesen - Gyuuki surge na campina como num passe de mágica, trazendo pelas rédeas Tsuki, o corcel do jovem.

– Considere-se sortudo. Serás o primeiro humano a conhecer todas as verdades deste mundo, verdades que irás jurar não contar aos demais humanos... - uma cobra alva surge e fala há poucos metros deles em meio a sibilos.

– Uma cobra falante? - depois de falar, Amesen sentiu-se um idiota, pois vira um touro assumir forma humana e falar, uma garota flutuar no ar, e portanto, uma cobra falar não deveria causar surpresa.

– Passaste no meu teste na caverna. Acertaste meu clone sem poder ver, apenas contando com os seus demais sentidos... Foi surpreendente.

Antes que o humano pudesse falar, um flash de luz imenso surge na frente dele.

A luz era quente e calorosa. Sentia-se seguro e amparado. Era uma sensação confortante que o enchia de felicidade e paz e que revela ao dissipar-se uma jovem de longos cabelos alvos e olhos azuis como o céu de verão, tendo um olhar que emanava calma e benevolência.

Começara a andar em direção a ele, embora parecesse era mais flutuar de tamanha leveza de seus passos. A pele alva como a neve contrastava com o kimono de 12 camadas, um Jûni-hitoe com belos desenhos e cores.

Ele cai de joelhos e prostra-se com a testa rente ao chão, mostrando sua submissão e humildade frente a descendente direta dos Deuses. Nem precisava a menção do que ela era. Apenas pelo chakra que emanava em sua sublimidade, já denunciava seu status. Sentia-se honrado por ser atendido por um ser tão superior.

– Levante-se, jovem Amesen... És digno de olhar-me. - a voz dela era suave e melodiosa como o mais belo canto existente, além de emanar uma imensa paciência e bondade.

Lentamente, ele ergue-se e então a olha diretamente, vendo os traços perfeitos dela. Uma perfeição não encontrada na terra.

– Convido-te para ires ao reino desta Tennohana, na Dimensão dos Tenshis, onde poucos humanos já pisaram... Serás o 9º. Lá, contarei tudo o que deseja saber e sobre as muitas verdades que deverás guardar para ti... Se os demais humanos souberem, poderá levar o mundo a ruína... Lá, também, receberás um dom e conhecimento, além de um treinamento especial. Quando retornares a esta Dimensão, deverás compartilhar aos demais apenas certos conhecimentos para ajuda-los a evoluir e com isso, defender-se melhor dos youmas, por mais que saiba que tal evolução trará guerras ao mesmo tempo que salvará humanos dos youmas. Porém, é imperativo que haja evolução e após guerras, deverás surgir aquele que mostrará um caminho digno e que será um exemplo a ser seguido, uma influência boa, um raio de luz e esperança neste mundo conturbado... Tal como bebês que um dia aprenderão a andar graças a este humano que irá ensina-los, sendo o primeiro passo para a derradeira evolução dos homens.

– Ao palácio de Tennohana-sama? A Dimensão dos Tenshis? - ele pergunta embasbacado, não imaginando que fosse digno de tal honra e também, tinha curiosidade em saber quem foram os demais humanos que pisaram em solo tão sagrado, segundo a sua visão do que ouvira até aquele instante.

– Sim... Serás um convidado por um longo tempo. Quando terminares teu treinamento, receberás um novo nome e serás um autêntico Sennin.

– Muito obrigado, Joou-Megame-sama... Este humilde Amesen sente-se honrado. - fala humildemente.

– Poderás levar Tsuki... Esta Tennohana sabe que possuí uma grande afeição por este corcel. Separa-los seria no mínimo crueldade, pois quando retornares a este mundo, este cavalo já terás falecido.

– Muito obrigado. - e curva-se novamente.

– Agora, venha, jovem Amesen. - ela faz um gesto para que ele se aproxime e ao fazer isso, ambos desaparecem em um imenso clarão de luz.

– Ficou tão comovido por ser atendimento pela Joou-Megame-sama, que esqueceu de agradecer a este Gyuuki - comenta levemente aborrecido.

– Não pode culpa-lo... Amesen nunca imaginaria que teria tamanha honra... É normal este esquecimento. - Yori fala em meio aos silvos, enquanto vira-se para um portal de luz aberto por Okikaze.

– Yoru-san tem razão, Gyuuki-san... Não condenais aquele jovem humano.

– Entendo Okikaze e tentarei esquecer tal afronta - e nisso bufa.

– Tal como uma criança... - Yori comenta mordazmente, já irritada pelo comportamento do amigo.

– Não sou criança! Só prezo a boa educação! Qual o mal nisso, ô cobra superdesenvolvida?! - ele fala cuspindo.

– Vaca superdesenvolvida?! - Yori estica seu pescoço grosso e escamoso, ultrapassando o tamanho de Gyuuki que já pegava seu bastão, enquanto a cobra alva chicoteava o solo.

– Crianças! Vamos! Andardes logo e entrem para podermos voltar a nossa Dimensão... Ou por acaso não sentem saudades de casa? - Okikaze fala aborrecida pela discursão que ameaçava virar uma briga.

– Não somos crianças! - Gyuuki e Yori falam em usino.

– Certo... certo... Agora, vamos. - Okikaze fala em tom de descaso.

– Sua...! - ambos falam novamente em usino, para depois se olharem e voltarem suas faces aborrecidas para o lado, bufando.

A guardiã apenas suspira cansada após revirar os olhos, clamando aos Deuses por paciência.

Nisso, Yori e Gyuuki entram no portal, seguidos de Okikaze, enquanto a mesma fechava, selando a passagem para a outra Dimensão criada pela filha direta dos Deuses, Susano no Mikoto.

.

.

.

.

.

Na vila mais próxima da montanha lendária, o jovem agricultor olha para onde deveria estar a mesma, notando que ela sumira em um piscar de olhos.

Ele coça os olhos e torna a olhar de novo, enquanto lutava para acreditar que a montanha imensa já não encontrava-se lá, para depois sair correndo desesperado, gritando e chamando a atenção dos demais.

Porém, antes que começasse uma histeria em massa, uma estranha névoa percorre vários quilômetros em um raio de distância do local, manipulando a memória de todos que moravam próximos dali, apagando-a de todos a existência da montanha.

Distante do seu local de trabalho, o mesmo trabalhador que correra primeiro, não entende por que não estava no campo, arando-o, assim como os demais, que retornam confusos aos seus afazeres, sem compreender o porque de terem se afastado.


End file.
